This invention relates generally to eyewear, and, in particular, to eyewear having a shield at the periphery of the eyewear to help resist the entry of liquids, solids and air into the eyes of the wearer. The shield of the present invention has adjustable components to increase or decrease the amount of ventilation provided to the rearward surfaces of the lenses.
Eyewear to protect a user's eyes from such hazards as glare, radiation, particular matter and moisture and excessive wind can take many forms. Eyewear is used in athletic activities, such as motorcycling, biking, skiing, and running to protect enthusiast's eyes from sprayed liquids and particulate matter entering their eyes as well as to protect their eyes from excessive wind. Eyewear, often known as safety glasses, is also used as protection in hazardous work environments.
Eyeglasses typically include one or more lenses and use temples and a nose piece to support the eyeglasses on the wearer's face. Traditional glasses generally had two lenses, one for each eye. Modern eyeglasses may only have one lens, sometimes called a shield lens. Goggles typically use a nose piece and a band that can be tightened to hold the goggles on the wearer's face. Goggles like eyeglasses can be made with two separate lenses or one lens. Goggles are typically used with a shield around the periphery of the lens to protect the user's eyes. It is well known to add shields around the periphery of eye glasses to increase the protection of the user's eyes. The shield preferably provides a snug fit or seal with both the face of the wearer and with the eyewear. However, the shield can also provide only partial protection to the wearer. The shield could be attached to just the top of the eyewear or to just the sides of the eyewear. The material of the shield can be resilient and can mold itself to the contours of the face to create the seal to help prevent entry of foreign matter into the protected area. The shield helps to protect the eyes from splashed liquids or flying solids as well as wind. While shields increase the protective capabilities of the eyewear, they also increase the possibility that moisture will be trapped between the wearer's face and the lens or lenses of the eyewear that will condense on the one or more lenses and obscure the user's vision.
One solution to this problem is to make the shield air permeable. Permitting air to pass through the shield helps inhibit fogging of the eyewear, but it may not be viable to make the shield material sufficiently air permeable to prevent fogging of the lens or lenses when used by the wearer in a particular situation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide eyewear having an adjustable shield which the user can selectively operate to increase or decrease air flow into the cavity or area between the eyewear and the user's face.